I Want You Back
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: "He could feel his blood boil every time she spoke. He just wanted to her to be quiet." Momoi keeps pestering Aomine about his feelings for his ex-boyfriend, Ryota Kise. She knows that his is still in love with him. Only when a picture of the couple gets leaked will they talk about the break up. Momoi prays that they get back together. AoKise.


He could feel his blood boil every time she spoke. He just wanted to her to be quiet. She was saying all the right things that he just did not want to hear. Everything was true. He clenched his hands as he desperately wished she would stop talking. Flashbacks of the day kept appearing into his mind. He could see the tear stained of the blonde haired male. That day was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He didn't want to but they had drifted apart so much, he believed.

He had broke up with Ryota Kise. He felt like breaking into tears as it was the worst thing he ever had to do. He realised it after a year of being apart that he realised that he was in love with him. He loved holding the slightly smaller male in his arms. The smell that he gave of as they slept together. They had never had sex before as they were waiting until they had their first kiss. Everything they did was so embarrassing. They could hug and hold hands but anything was a little awkward. They had managed to kiss each others cheeks and foreheads but that was as far as any lip action went.

The rest of Tōō was slightly intrigued in the conversation as they hadn't realised that the talented male had past relationships. They all assumed that the past relation was a female, as the dark skinned male had a slight obsession was over pronounced breasts. It was one of his major weaknesses. They pretended that they weren't listening as they heard Satsuki whine about how he had strong feelings for 'Ki-chan'.

"You know that you still love him. While else would you punch Haizaki?" Only then did the other members realise that they were actually talking about a male. It made the conversation a lot more intriguing than they thought. Aomine shrugged his shoulders as he didn't know what to say. It was an impulse. He didn't want Kise to get hurt than he already was. Shoichi was more interested as punching an opponent was slightly prohibited. He could get suspended for fighting. Though they could manage without him just fine, it wasn't a good reputation for the school, though.

"Just cut it out, Satsuki. I really don't want to talk about it," they watched as Aomine sat down with a look of sadness in his eyes. They didn't think they would see him so low. They didn't know who 'Ki-chan' was but they realised that he was close to Aomine to get him so depressed.

"You do love him? Am right, aren't I?" Aomine didn't say anything but he didn't have to, she was right and she knew it. She quietly squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Am I interrupting practise?" Satsuki looked to the door to see the devil. She had probably said his name to many times that he had to appear. The pinkette rushed up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to get a reaction out of the jealous Aomine.

"Ki-chan!" The other males stared at Aomine's ex-boyfriend. The didn't think it would Ryota Kise. A surprising cute male. A model. And an excellent basketball player. Aomine huffed as he didn't want to see him. Still to soon even though they had seen each other before. Aomine didn't mind being the one who watched him from a distance. He wouldn't be able to control his actions and emotions if they started talking about the past. "What you brings you here?" Satsuki asked as she still hugged him. Aomine watched as Kise hadn't held her in close as they hugged.

"Tsk," he said out loud to Satsuki. He wanted to be the one to hold him close. His jealously was exhausting himself.

"I wanted to speak to Aomineicchi," Satsuki squealed as they were going to, hopefully, have a normal conversation. She prayed that they were going to get back together. If not, she would force them back together. They were like two pieces of the best friend necklace. Aomine rolled his eyes as he would have to suppress every emotion to talk to Kise alone. The male stayed on the bench as Kise walked up to him. The members of Tōō were intrigued how they interacted with one another. They never thought that Aomine was a homosexual. He didn't show any signs that he was gay.

Kise sat awkwardly beside Aomine on the bench. They had a large space in between them. They kept their hands on their lap, trying to conserve even more space.

"What!" Aomine said coldly. He kept his eyes locked on the floor. They were large and were quivering. He didn't want to talk about their past. They were good together. So good that without him it hurt.

"You know the picture...Erm...with you...and me...and you are in the dress..."

"The one that we were voted best couple?" He remembered the picture all so clear. They were nominated by Akashi to see who was the best couple in the generation of miracles and Aomine ended up in a blue dress as he wasn't that good at rock paper scissors. He really didn't care as he would of done anything to make Kise happy and it in fact worked. Kise couldn't help but smile through the whole day. That night, they slept beside each other for the first time at Kise's house. It was the best night sleep he had ever received. Aomine couldn't help but smile at the precious memory.

"Yeah...well, it got leaked onto the internet," Aomine, for once since Kise had arrived, stared directly at him. He could see how upset the male was. "But don't worry about it. Akashicchi is working on getting it off as the other pictures were leaked."

"I would love to see Midorima's face when he finds out," Aomine whispered quietly with a small smile on his lips. He could imagine the composed male, blushing, freaking out, then trying to burn all the photos and those who had seen the photo. Midorima was in orange female yukata. Takao wouldn't let it go until the grave. Kise smiled at the little comment as it would be a show worth seeing. It bothered Kise and Aomine more as they had won first place.

Many people were right, they were a good couple but they were no longer a couple. Akashi and Kuroko won second - much to Akashi's dismay - then Midorima and Murasakibara third. Aomine knew that all the couples had broken up around the third year of middle school as basketball became far to easy and personalities collided. He knew that Satsuki spent a whole day crying as she found out about him and Kise. She had cried for him. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

Aomine glanced at Kise to see that he was tearing up. Aomine didn't know what to do. Before, if Kise cried, he could wrap his arms around him and held him in close. Now, there was nothing he could do for him.

"Daiki," that was enough for Aomine to hide his face in his hands. They had ended their relationship with them comfortable calling each other by their first name.

"Ryota," Aomine replied. Aomine felt two strong hands push him up he bench. He could feel Kise right next to him. Aomine was pushed into him, letting his head rest on Kise's shoulder. It was a familiar sensation to both of them. Aomine had put his hand out to prevent himself from falling. He hadn't realised that he had placed it in Kise's lap. The other male let out a small gasp as he felt Aomine's hand rest on his lap. He was in jeans and tight ones so his front was more defined.

"Just kiss and make up!" Satsuki had shouted at them both. She was now standing beside Shoichi: proud of what he had accomplished. She had gotten the other males to help her play matchmaker. Aomine gently removed his hand and instinctively wrapped it around Kise's waist. He hadn't looked at him as he did so. He was determined to get back together but only if Kise wanted to. Aomine removed his head from his shoulder but only for Kise to lay his head on Aomine's shoulder. He felt as the tears rolled down the blonde's face. He hadn't seen him cry so hard since the day they broke up. He could tell he was holding a lot back which made it even worse than him crying after Aomine had destroyed them in the summer cup.

Aomine began to wipe the tears away with his thumb. It was an excuse just to touch the male. His hands traced the features of his face. Slowly, the tears fell as Kise was suppressing them more. He moved a finger around his plump and soft lips. He had never kissed them directly but he loved the feeling when they were on his cheek.

"Just make out, already!" The males thought she had got confused with 'make up', but when they looked in her eyes, she hadn't made a mistake at all. Aomine and Kise blushed at her words as they had never kissed before. They couldn't do it in front of so many people. Aomine had abruptly stood up and walked out the gym, leaving a dumbfounded Kise, once again.

"Dai-chan?" The blonde male just sighed and walked out the gym as well. He could feel the tears swelling up in his eyes as he walked away. He knew Aomine still had feelings for him but he was far to shy to tell anyone.

"Don't Momoicchi. He's done this before. I followed him and we broke up. Just leave him for now," Kise kissed the top of her head as she had ran towards the door to try and catch up with Aomine. He wasn't expected to be kissed or to get back together but it was more of a fantasy. He so hoped that they would get back together. He had missed him so dearly.

"But Ki-chan?" Kise shook his head as he headed out the door. She wanted to hug him and tell him that they would be back together soon but Aomine was so stubborn and she knew to well of that. The other members didn't know what to say. There was just no words to say in the atmosphere. They stood awkwardly as Satsuki had chosen to to chase after Aomine. She had to believe that he would sort it out for himself. If she ever saw him cry, the image would erode into her mind. She felt bad as she pushed Aomine to far with Kise. She wanted them to get back together. She knew that both of them wanted it.

-X-

Aomine hid behind the bike shed as he hugged his knees. He tried so hard to hold back her tears but it wasn't working. He wasn't comfortable being with Kise. He wouldn't be able to hold himself back against him. He felt like such an idiot just leaving him. He didn't want to make him cry again but he knew he already had.

"I love you, Ryota. So damn much."

"So you finally admit it," Aomine looked up to see Kise standing in front of him. His eyes were still bloodshot from all the tears. Aomine couldn't help but feel guilty for the tears. He watched as Kise sat down in front of him, in the same position as Aomine. He was planning on going home but he took a detour to the bike shed as he wanted to see if Aomine still hid in his favourite place. They were so close, there was no way Aomine could avoid him. Kise reached forward to grab his hand. He interlinked their fingers together. There was a pleasant warmth surrounding them. Kise never wanted to let go until he got a definite answer. "Is there a reason you don't want to get back with me?" Aomine shook his head.

"We broke up on a mutual understanding that we no longer felt anything for each other anymore."

"Then why did you just admit that you love me? Do you want to get back together!?" Kise asked as they still held hands. He didn't mean to yell, he was just so frustrated. Aomine's hands were so smooth as the basketball buffered them. There was no signs of resisting from the bluenette: He wanted to hold Kise's hand.

"Why are you so pushy?" He retaliated. Kise watched as tears swelled in his dark blue eyes. His eyes were dilated as he stared at Kise. Kise moved forward so he was sitting directly on top of him. Aomine still had his knees up so Kise used them as a backrest. There was no escape for Aomine now. He sat directly onto his hips.

"Because you keep stepping back! Now, answer my question?" Aomine didn't answer his question, he placed two hands on the side of Kise's face and pulled his head down to attack him with a kiss. The blonde male was shocked when he felt two soft lips move against his own. He watched as Aomine closed his eyes into the kiss. Kise didn't move at all as he was in shock. His body froze as the male he had loved and admired was kissing him. It was such a lovely sensation. The strong hands locked behind his head as he kissed him. The lips pried open Kise's slender lips. It felt so good that Aomine just couldn't stop. He wanted to abuse the lips until they were moulded to his own lips. He nibbled on the the blonde male's bottom lip.

Kise stopped resisting and kissed Aomine back with the same force. His eyes and body melting into the kiss. Kise was slowly running out of breath as they passionately kissed one another. His hands went onto straight to Aomine's chest. Kise was so happy, that he couldn't prevent the tears from falling. The blonde felt a wet tongue snake its way into his mouth and explore his cavern. He placed two hands on Aomine's shoulders and pushed him away. He quickly wiped his mouth from the saliva. Both males were badly panting, desperately chasing the breath they had lost. Aomine smiled at the male's swollen lips.

"Does that answer your question? I regretted breaking up with you the second I saw your tears after I had done it. But, I knew that we drift apart and that it would hurt you even more. I was thinking of only you then," Kise leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck, letting his head rest on the males shoulder. Both males felt so comfortable in each other's arms. Since they were 16, they became so much bolder with their actions. The passionate kiss they had just shared was something they were scared to do back in middle school.

"I want you back."

"I should be the one saying that. I am the one who broke up with you. I should be begging for you," Kise laughed and kissed the top of his head. Aomine closed his eyes at the the gentle feeling on his head.

"Then I suppose I'll take you back. Since you begged for it," Aomine broke out in the smile he had several years ago. It seemed all the stress lines on his face vanished in an instant. He looked just like his 14 year old self. The male who loved basketball and Ryota Kise.

-X-

Aomine walked back into the gym with a smile on his face. The other males and Satsuki stared at him as he had never looked so kind before. Satsuki smiled as her old friend had returned to her. The male who showed up to every practise; the one who wasn't so lazy; the one who loved playing basket ball and the one she had became best friends with.

Shoichi was shocked at how much an impact Ryota Kise had on their ace. He almost returned a different male. He much liked this new, or an older, version of Daiki Aomine. He seemed the type of guy who was easy to get along with. He would of tactfully got him back with Kise a while back if there was such a drastic change with him. He never knew that his foul mood was because he had broken up with his boyfriend. Shoichi didn't care that he was interested in men, he was much happier and he was their ace after all.

"Right, let's team up and work on defence!" Shoichi called out to the team and everyone rushed into positions, already knowing the teams that they belonged to.

-X-

**AN: after watching one of the recent episodes of KnB. When Aomine leaves the gym after he realises he is far to good and when he tells Kuroko that he no longer wants to be his light, this is inspiration for this story. I do feel like relationships, whether it be best friends, lovers, partners, had broken up. **

**Please review and tell me your thoughts. **


End file.
